


Eclipse

by ncts00line



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Parenthood, inspiration from that video of tae washing johnnys hair uwu, jeno and donghyuck are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: Finding love at a parent's evening? Bet you've never heard that one before.





	1. Chapter 1

"DONGHYUCK."

A small "Crap" was heard, followed by a giggle of donhyuck's twin. 

Johnny stepped into the living room and had to take a moment to compose himself.

"Hyuck, I would ask why you're stood on top of the sofa with your polo shirt on inside out, but the question I meant to ask would be who the hell decided to give the cats all the treats?"

Donghyuck had slowly began stepping off the top of the sofa and fixing his uniform before Johnny asked the question, to which his head whipped up and Donghyuck exclaimed, "That wasn't me! That was Jeno's fault!'

Johnny turned to the other boy in the room and stared at him expectantly. Poor Jeno, the boy had never a good liar and was known for having a soft spot for their cat, Billy, so the guilty boy simply paused for a couple of seconds, and said, "Weren't me."

Johnny just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just get ready for school, don't do it again."

Jeno grinned at Donghyuck while the latter made an offended noise.

"How come you never shout at Jeno, dad?" 

"Because, Mr little Donghyuck Lee, your brother is an angel, and while of course, you are also an angel, you are an actual handful."

Donghyuck cheekily grins. "Well that's why God gave you two hands."

"However God did not give me the damn patience to keep up with you so please get ready for school, we're going to be late."

Parents evening was always rather stressful, made even more so by having a Lee Donghyuck and a Lee Jeno as your sons. Johnny already know he was just going to get the simple, 

"Donghyuck's very talkative, I wish he would focus more." 

"Jeno needs to partake more." 

"Donghyuck is a wonder to teach, but sometimes he just needs to stop and think."

"Jeno is a wonder to teach, he just needs to come out his shell more."

Johnny thought the world of his children, and after their mother left when the boys were 2 years old, Johnny felt determined to give them the best. And if going to another damn parents evening was the way to show he was a good dad, so be it.

▪▪▪

"Mark, please stop playing FIFA and go get ready so we can go to school!"

Taeyong hears a groan, but he does hear the boy get up and get ready. Mark had always been a great child, easy to look after, had wonderful manners and was always giggling about something. He often wonders how such a sweetheart ended up in an adoption home.

Mark was only 4 and a half when Taeyong adopted him. Taeyong had always loved children but didn't want to bring one into the world himself, always wanting to adopt one. When he found Mark, tucked into the corner with a small dinosaur teddy, something clicked and Taeyong knew that Mark was special.

And he was right. Parents evening for Taeyong was filled with nothing but praise for his little Markie (despite being 13 now, Mark still loved the nickname). 

Hearing the soft padding of feet behind him, Taeyong looked up from his phone to the kitchen door and was greeted by his son. Smiling, Taeyong openned his arms and allowed his son to hug him around his waist.

"How you doing, Markie boy?"

"Fine, I'm just a little nervous for some reason."

"That's ok. I really can't think of a reason why they would say anything negative, but even if they did, you're still my son and I love you."

The grip around Taeyong's waist seemed to increase slightly. Taeyong brought one hand up to Mark's head and patted it gently.

"Let's go, yeah?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two families meet

The parents evening was, well, full of parents. Johnny felt the twins curling into him. Year 7 was a lot different from their quiet primary school, and while both had adjusted well, neither of them were particularly fond of loud busy places - something they both definetly got off their dad. 

Speaking of dad, the hustle and bustle of it all never got easier. Move, he thought, I've got places to be!

Finally pushing past what Johnny thinks was someone's gran, Johnny, Jeno and Donghyuck arrived at the desk of the two boy's performing arts teacher. Mr Benton smiled upon seeing the two boys and Donghyuck and Jeno smiled back.

"So, I believe you are Johnny?" Mr Benton started. Donghyuck and Jeno began giggling. 

Confused by the giggling of the twins, Johnny replied, "Yes I am. I hope these two aren't giving you too much trouble." 

Donghyuck had always been a dramatic child, screaming and whining his way through his childhood. This personality trait didn't lessen as Donghyuck grew up and Johnny was happy that he had a performing arts lesson to finally put his dramatic side to good use. 

Jeno, on the other hand, was a lot more of a dancer. You wouldn't think it, looking at his lanky frame (he was only 7 minutes older than Donghyuck, but he was already half a head taller), but when Jeno started dancing, it was like he was a new kid. He had only been dancing for about a year, but he was improving rapidly. Johnny was already praying for his wallet, in case Jeno decided he wanted to take more dance classes, and dance lessons weren't cheap.

Bringing his attention back to the meeting, the teacher sat opposite him began, "Oh no, absolutely not. It's refreshing to have boys so willing to partake in performing arts. They are both amazing to work with and I'm so happy to teach them."

Johnny felt a little surprised, if he was being honest. That had been the nicest thing any of the teachers had said about either boy all night. 

"Well, I'm so glad that they aren't giving you any grief. Anything you want to ask, boys?"

Both Jeno and Donghyuck shook their heads but both seemed a little overwhelmed that Mr Benton hadn't said anything bad about them. Neither of them had ever really been badly behaved, but it was nice to hear a teacher acknowledge their strong points, rather than just their weak. 

▪▪▪

Taeyong was stood in the middle of the hall in which the parents evening was being held. Mark and him had just been to talk to Mark's science teacher, who had insisted that Mark should definitely take Triple Science as a GCSE.

Jeez, Taeyong thought, the kid is barely in year 8 and has never really expressed an enjoyment for science. Well, apart from his space crazed phase Mark had had when he was 7, Taeyong rembered. 

Looking around and then looking at his watch, Taeyong realized it had been almost an hour and a half since they arrived.

Rolling his eyes, he turned to look at his son. "Alright, Markie, where next?"

Mark seemed to blush a little at the nickname and muttered a "Dad not in school," but then grabbed Taeyong's hand and began dragging his dad to who Taeyong believed was Mark's English teacher. 

As his child was dragging him across the hall, neither were particularly looking where they were going, the pair bumped into another family.

Quickly preparing an apology, when Taeyong looked up, the apology died in his mouth as his eyes met two gentle, brown eyes. 

"Sorry, we weren't looking where we were going," the other man said. Looking down, Taeyong realized the other man had two young boys with him. Taeyong thought they were both about 11 years old, one being slightly taller and lankier than the other. The other was more tanned and resembled, what Taeyong had guessed to be, the pair's dad more. Bringing his eyes back up, Taeyong replied with a gentle, "It's ok, we weren't really looking either."

Taeyong saw the taller man look over at Mark, who had managed to bury himself into Taeyong's side (Mark had the tendency to do that when he felt shy). He saw the smile that formed on the man's face, as he turned his attention back to Taeyong.

"I'm Johnny, these two are Jeno and Donghyuck." 

"Well, hey Johnny," Taeyong replied, "I'm Taeyong and this one right here," he said, carefully removing the boy from his side, "is Mark." 

"So," Johnny began, "How has your evening been?"

Taeyong blinked, and then stumbled to answer the question. "Oh it's been fine, thank you, Mark brings me anything but trouble so parents evening is always relatively calm time for us."

Johnny snorted, "Wish I could say the same. These two can be right ratbags when they want to be."

Both boys looked up to their dad and made noises of protest. Taeyong simply laughed because he saw the fondness Johnny clearly had for both of them. 

"Sorry to interrupt you both," Mark spoke up, "But we need to go talk to my English teacher, Dad."

Taeyong shook himself out of the mild daze he had been in and said, "O-oh, of course, Markie, let's go. It was nice meeting you, Johnny."

Both parents look over to the children who had all started to walk ahead, seeing Jeno and Mark laugh at something Donghyuck had said. Both dad's shared a similar surprised but fond look.

Taeyong laughed, "I guess they're all friends then."

Johnny takes a deep breath. "Hey, maybe we should share numbers in case, you know, maybe they all want to meet up?"

Flusterdly, Taeyong replied while retrieving his phone out of his pocket, "Y-yeah, sure, here."

After they had both exchanged numbers, they parted ways, Johnny calling Donghyuck and Jeno over, mentioning something about how there was "a really nice art display over here come look at this," while Taeyong walked over to Mark, with a small smile on his face.

Mark looked at his dad, and smiled too. 

"So how'd that go."

"Actually pretty well, little Markie."

"Daaad, don't call me that in school," the boy whines but the smile on the youngers face remained. Mark loves it when his dad is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! this was wholesome to write so I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a family of 5.

Johnny was glad he had given Taeyong his phone number that night, because it was the beginning of a very beautiful relationship. 

The first date had been....interesting. It had technically been a "Let's put the kids in the living room while we talk about being a single dad over cheap coffee in the kitchen", but somthing must had worked because Johnny and Taeyong had now been in a loving relationship for 7, nearly 8 months.

The dates had gotten more romantic as time passed, starting with cute cafes and wandering around the local park while the kids played, to eventually, a fancy restaurant at the top of town, where Johnny finally asked Taeyong if he would be his boyfriend. 

If the smile on Taeyong's face didn't say yes, the small screech he let out definetly did.

Taeyong and Johnny had left the kids at Taeyong's place, with Mark in charge of the twins. When the couple returned at the end of the night, and found all three boys curled up into each other, asleep, that moment had made everything complete. 

Upon waking up and finding out the two adults were now dating, the only thing Donghyuck had gotten out of it was, "Wait, does this make Mark my like, step brother or something now?"

"Yes, Hyuck, Mark is now technically your step brother."

"Gross," Donghyuck had said teasingly, as Mark had slapped him, smiling ear to ear.

The months had flown over, and as the couple's 8 month anniversary was coming up, they decided to leave the kids with Uncle Doyoung and go to the restaurant where Johnny had first asked Taeyong out. 

Johnny was sat in the bedroom, reading a book, when Taeyong had waltzed in and said, "Let me wash your hair."

"Why?" Johnny asked, eyebrow raising at the sudden request.

"Because I like playing with your hair, Johnny, you know this." 

Johnny placed the book down and stood up from the bed, replied with a, "Ok then, sweetie."

Taeyong giggled at the nickname but skipped into the room to grab Johnny's hand and dragged the taller man into the bathroom.

Taeyong had already turned the tap on, the warm water slowly filling the tub. The sun was slowly setting outside the window, painting the whole room in soft hues of orange and pink. Johnny turned to look at the other man and gasped lightly, watching the light catch on Taeyong's face and Johnny swears he somehow fell more in love with the man stood in front of him.

Johnny was brought out his lovestruck thoughts by Taeyong turning around and saying, "I think the water is warm enough now. Come on, let's get in."

The pair sat with Johnny's back against Taeyong's chest, allowing the older to feel smaller and allowing Taeyong to wash the his hair. They bathed in silence, nothing but the quiet splash of water, or the occasional shout from one of the kids from downstairs. Taeyong was gentle with his hair washing, softly apologizing if he felt he pulled the other's hair too hard. Johnny had nearly dozed off in the calmness of the moment, only to be woken up by Taeyong whispering in his ear, "I'm finished, baby."

Johnny climbed out the bath and helped his boyfriend climb out too. They both grabbed a towel and wrapped them around themselves, walking out of the bathroom and along the landing into their room.

Taeyong sat Johnny down on the edge of the bed and began towel drying his damp hair. Again, the room fell into silence, the ticking of the clock and the cars passing outside filling the air. When Taeyong finished drying Johnny's hair, Taeyong wrapped his arms around Johnny's chest and lay his head on the elder's shoulder. It was as if the world had stopped just for them, just a small moment made for them. 

When the moment ended and the pair moved out of their seemingly frozen positions, they both began to get ready for their date night together. Although restaurant was relatively fancy, it wasn't suit and tie fancy, so donning a simple pale blue shirt and some work trousers, Johnny felt this would be suitable for the evening. Taeyong had put on something similar, except with dark red shirt, and a black bomber jacket to keep out the cold. 

When they were both ready, all they had to do was wait for Doyoung to arrive. It was only 6:18pm and the couple had asked for Doyoung to come at 6:30pm; Doyoung was an extremely punctual man. 

Taeyong and Johnny sat down on the edge of the bed, Taeyong's head finding Johnny's shoulder again, when a quite knock was heard at the door. The door opened and a little black head and a pair of glasses were found. Johnny motioned for Jeno to come in, and Jeno placed himself on Johnny's lap. 

"How you doing, Jen? Are the other two arguing again?"

Jeno shook his head. "I just wanted a hug before you left."

Johnny threaded an arm around the Jeno's waist and pulled the boy in closer. "Well as the best hugger in town, who am I to deny my little lad?" 

Jeno giggled, his head falling into Johnny's free shoulder. Johnny, for the nth time that night, felt his heart grow. 

Hearing another knock on the door, the three sat in the room looked up and found Mark and Donghyuck at the door. Taeyong gestured them both to come in, Mark finding himself burrowed into Taeyong's side and Donghyuck in Taeyong's lap. The family of 5 sat in silence and waited for Doyoung to arrive at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwuwuwuwu thank you for reading Eclipse!! this is the main story I wanted to write so maybe in the future I will come back to it with cute one shots about the family. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed and if you want my twt is @hallodreamies ok bye !!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed as much as enjoyed coming up with the idea and writing it! I will try and update it as soon as I can. if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know uwu 
> 
> My twt is @hallodreamies all I do is talk about johnhyuck come join me
> 
> okie thank you !


End file.
